Shugo Chara! -Detrás de cámaras-
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: ¿Te imaginas al elenco de Shugo chara detrás de cámaras? ¿Como crees que sea su relación entre todos detrás de una cámara?. Pues entérate aquí, encontraras los blopers, errores y detrás de cámaras del anime Shugo Chara!. (Bueno no se si les cause risa ya que no se si soy muy buena en eso .-. pero bueno pasen lean si gustan, risas no se si serán aseguradas XD) *PAUSADA*
1. Capitulo 1: ¡Ha nacido un Shugo Chara!

**Declaimer: ****Shugo chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece al dúo Peach-Pit , yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes y bueno… creo mis hermosas historias xD.**

**Recomendación: Si quieres entender más con claridad esta historia te recomiendo ver el primer capítulo del anime. Y si te lo sabes de memoria mucho mejor.**

Blopers, errores y detrás de cámaras del anime "Shugo Chara!"

Capítulo 1: ¡Ha nacido un shugo chara! (N/A: oh bueno no sé cómo se tituló el primer capítulo en tu país, lo siento)

POV Normal

En los estudios del anime "shugo chara!" se encontraban grabando la escena donde Amu estaba tirada pensando y hablando con ella misma en su cama.

-¡Muy bien Amu, se queda!-grito el director.

-Ok-dijo Amu levantándose de la cama para después sonar una campana que significa el descanso.

-Te fue muy bien, Amu-le felicito el director por su buen esfuerzo.

-Gracias-respondió.

-Gran actuación, pequeña-le dijo Ikuto, su mejor amigo en el set, dándole una palmadita en su cabeza.

-¡Ya basta, no me hagas eso!-se quejó Amu.

-Vaya, que renegona te has vuelto.

-Amu-chii-fue hacia la mencionada corriendo con un papel en manos.

-¿Qué sucede Yaya?-respondió Amu.

-Ten, este es tu guion para la próxima escena-le respondió Yaya.

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunto Amu.

-Donde te le declaras a Tadase y te caes por el hoyo-respondió Yaya con una sonrisita casi riéndose, imaginándose la escena que podía hacer.

-¿Eh?, pero…-Amu no pudo continuar ya que la campana volvió a sonar indicando que tenían que volver al trabajo.

*En la escena del colegio*

Era el turno de que Amu gritara las palabras que tendría que decirle a Tadase en plena reunión de alumnos. (N/A: El momento más vergonzoso de Amu en el anime xD)

Amu alzo la mano y grito:-Si, perdón por lo de hace un rato. Me gustas, mi príncipe.

Después de la cruel respuesta de Tadase Amu se fue corriendo hacia la escena de construcción, la cámara seguía los pasos de Amu, tomando con su cámara cada momento que pasaba. Amu llego al tope de hoyo pero se quedó ahí inmóvil en director hizo una señal y pararon la transmisión, el director molesto exclamo.

-¿Qué ocurre Amu?-le grito el director a Amu.

-Ehh… bu-bueno-Amu tartamudeaba pero después trago saliva seca y siguió-le tengo miedo a esta escena –respondió en chillidos Amu.

-Amu, supera tus miedos, ahora salta-le ordeno el director.

-No-le contesto Amu.

-Hazlo.

-Que no lo hare.

-Muy bien si no harás tú, lo hare yo-hablo Ikuto y con un movimiento rápido puedo tirar a Amu de un empujón al hoyo.

-Auch…-Amu se quejó sobándose en donde le había golpeado fuerte el golpe.

-Sigamos…-grito el director.

Después del empujón que le dio Ikuto a Amu, se fueron a la escena cuando nació Ran, minutos después de acabar esa escena se fueron donde Amu estaba arriba en la construcción, y ahí es donde se encontraría por primera vez con Ikuto.

-¿Con que tienes charas?-pregunto Ikuto, a pasos acercándose a Amu.

-Otro loco… ¿Y qué le pasa con esas orejas de gato?-respondió Amu aferrada al metal de construcción.

Ikuto se fue acercando a Amu, olfateo de lo lejos y Amu pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Todavía tienes más charas, no es así?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Hay otros dos-nyan-salió el shugo chara de Ikuto, Yoru, por su detrás.

-Ehh… -Amu se quedó callada.-lo siento se me olvido la línea…-respondió Amu sonrojada de pena.

-¡Corte!-grito el director-por favor entréguele a esta niña su guion…-dijo el director resaltando la palabra **"niña"** apropósito para que Amu se enoje.

-lo siento, lo siento-Amu repaso varias veces su guion para no olvidarse y después de todos los diálogos llego la escena donde Ikuto le tenía que quitar sus huevos chara a Amu. (N/A: Ohhh… sinceramente me encanto esta escena xD)

Ikuto se acercó a Amu, coloco su mano en el bolsillo de su falda, mientras Amu por instinto le mando una cachetada a Ikuto.-Corte-grito el director.

-Amu, eso dolió-se quejó Ikuto sobándose su cachete.

-¡No te aproveches del momento hentai!-le grito Amu.

-Amu, es su trabajo, esto es actuación, se profesional-le dijo su director a Amu.

-Ok, pero que no se pase de la raya-dijo Amu para que después el director volviera a gritar y siguieron la escena.

Ikuto de nuevo volvió a meter su mano al bolsillo de la falda de Amu e intentar sacar sus huevos, pero en plena escena alguien grito:

-¡NO TE APROVECHES DEL MOMENTO IKUTO!-grito su compañero Kukai bromeando para que después siguiera gritando-¡ELLA TIENE NOVIO!-grito en tono burlón-por que en verdad Amu no tiene novio-.

Después de aquella escena comprometedora que pasaron Amu e Ikuto se fueron directo a la escena de pelea, donde ya hizo su aparición Tadase.

-Tú de nuevo, pequeño rey-dijo Ikuto en tono burlón.

-Tomar huevos recién nacidos va en contra de las reglas-después de dejar a Amu en el piso prosiguió-También poner tus manos sobre el Humpty Lock es deplorable, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Después de unos párrafos más, Ikuto de su mano saca una enorme garra tratando de atacar a Tadase, y en efecto Ikuto con su garra de error lastimo a Tadase.

-Corte-grito el director-Ikuto no tenías que lastimarlo, solo tenías que fingir que le atacabas-le explico el director a Ikuto.

-Lo siento, en verdad no sabía-respondió Ikuto, pero en su tono se notaba que lo hizo apropósito.

Despues que le ayudaran a Tadase con la herida que le dejo de "error" Ikuto a Tadase, siguieron con la escena y hasta el final.

-Muy buen trabajo chicos, los felicito nos vemos mañana-dijo el director mientras todos se felicitaban por todo su esfuerzo.

*Detrás de cámaras*

-Felicitaciones, chicos-les dijo muy animada Yaya a todo el elenco de Shugo chara.

-Igual tu Yaya-le respondió Amu.

-Chicos-vino corriendo el director-¿Saben cuál fue la escena más buena que les encanto a los fans?-pregunto a todo el elenco.

-No-respondieron todos en coro.

-Ok, fue esta-mostrando en su laptop la escena de construcción de Ikuto y Amu.

-Lo sabía-dijo Kukai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ikuto volteo a ver a Amu con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, Amu al darse cuenta solo se le quedo mirando con una cara sonrojada para después voltear.

Cuando todos salieron de los sets de grabación, millones de fans se les acercaron a cada uno para pedirles un autógrafo y muchas chicas como locas gritando muy fuerte-AMUTO- (N/A: ahí me encontraba yo xD), recién se estrenó el capítulo uno y ya tenían un millón de fans todos gritando como un debate entre el Amuto y el Tadamu. Después de un largo día de grabación el elenco merecía en descanso y así todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas a descansar.

_**Ok… Bueno aparezco yo con un… no sé si será un one-shot, o fanfic , aunque si ustedes me dirían si les gustaría que siga en este tipo "colección de one-shot" de blopers y cosas asi no se la idea se me vino en el momento más indicado (en clases xD).**_

_**Ah y para los que no saben:**_

_**Blopers: Momentos graciosos que pasa mientras están grabando.**_

_**Muy bien, si quieren que siga con esta colección déjenme un review (no sean malos T.T) si les gustaría que vaya con el capítulo 2 del anime, si no, pues lo dejamos hasta aquí XD. y recuerden acepto de todo, criticas, recomendaciones, halagos, tomatazos bueno de todo.**_

_**Saludos y suerte!**_

_**Su escritora Ruthy-chan**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El Huevo del Corazón

**Agradecimientos y respuestas de los reviews del anterior capitulo al final xD.**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! SI me pertenece (okno.-. mejor iniciemos de nuevo el declaimer)**

**Shugo chara! NO me pertenece (ahora sí xD) es propiedad del dúo Peach-Pit, yo solo tomo prestados sus fantásticos personajes *.***

**Recomendación: Si quieres entender más con claridad esta historia te recomiendo ver el segundo capítulo del anime y si te lo sabes de memoria mucho mejor.**

* * *

Blopers, errores y detrás de cámaras del anime "Shugo Chara!"

Capítulo 2:El Huevo del Corazón (N/A: oh como le digan en tu país xD)

Al día siguiente, en los estudios del anime empezaron grabando el segundo capítulo en la escena donde Amu estaba pensativa en su cuarto.

-¿Qué paso ayer?-pensaba mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello-¿Era realmente yo?-después para ella misma hablo-Tal vez fue un sueño.

-No fue un sueño-la asusto su shugo chara Ran, la deportista-Esa fue una gran transformación-empezó a gritar volando por toda la habitación muy alegre- volando por encima de todo, fue genial-Amu solo le pudo dedicar a su chara una tierna sonrisa-¿Cierto, Amu-chan?-le pregunto la chara a su dueña.

-Pero gracias a ti, ayer… - y empezó a recordar la vergonzosa escena que ocurrió ayer en la escuela-¡Fui rechazada enfrente del príncipe por todos!

-Y… ¡Corte! Se queda-grito el director.

-¡Bien!… iré a explorar el estudio Amu-chan-le pidió permiso Ran a su dueña.

-Claro pero no te pierdas.

-¡Ok!

Amu fue a su camerino, sin esperar cierta visita del "loco con orejas de gato" esperándola sentado en el sofá del camerino.

-¿Ya acabaron de grabar?-pregunto sin interés Ikuto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, hoy no te toca grabar en el estudio-se quejó Amu, sin responder la pregunta de Ikuto.

-Lo sé, se suponía que hoy no vendría, pero me dijeron que grabare un escena y de ahí me iré-le explico Ikuto a su compañera de grabación.

-Ahhhh…-Amu después reacciono- Pero espera... ¿Por qué estás en mi camerino?

-Por qué me pareció muy buena idea-le respondió fácilmente, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Y por qué no vas al tuyo?-le volvió a preguntar.

-Por qué me encanta verte molesta y tendría que aprovechar esta oportunidad-respondió para después ponerse de pie.

-Te advierto Ikuto… si no te vas yo soy capaz de…-trato de amenazarlo.

-¿De qué?-pregunto con burla Ikuto.

-De…-Amu analizo todo su camerino y agarro lo que tenía a la mano-te tirare esto-lo amenazo mostrándole un florero de cristal.

Ikuto con un movimiento veloz pudo arrebatar de las manos de Amu el objeto con lo que le tenía amenazado y acercándose unos milímetros al rostro de Amu la cual estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Qu-que haces-pregunto tartamudeando la peli-rosa.

-Solo trataba de defenderme-Ikuto le respondió con total tranquilidad.

-Po-podrías alegarte-le pidió Amu a Ikuto.

-No.

-¡Aléjate pervertido!-estaba vez no le pidió, le exigió.

-Sabes… si sigues diciéndome pervertido, puede que pueda actuar como uno, ¿Recuerdas que soy un actor?-le dijo en tono pícaro.

-Si lo sé, pero no creo que seas capaz-respondió Amu.

-Bueno… si no me crees, tendré que demostrarlo-hablo Ikuto para después cargar a Amu como estilo princesa y posarla cuidadosamente en el sofá del camerino, colocándose arriba de Amu obvio apoyándose para evitar aplastarla, a pocos centímetros de sus rostros. El propósito de Ikuto era acortar esa distancia acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Amu.

-¡Aléjate!-Amu se quejó.

Ikuto estaba a punto de besar a su amada en los labios, pero algo interrumpió ese momento.

-¡Fin del descanso! ¡Todos al estudio de grabación!- se le oyó gritar al director desde las bocinas que habían en todo el pasillo.

Departe de Ikuto solo pudo hacer un sonido indicando su molestia, y quitándose de encima de Amu.

-Ve-Ikuto solo pudo pronunciar esa palabra para después ponerse de pie.

Amu aun impactada por lo ocurrido sin pronunciar palabra, se fue rápido de su camerino para evitar mirar a Ikuto.

***En los estudios de grabación***

Empezaron a grabar toda la escena cuando nace el segundo shugo chara de Amu, Miki. Después pasaron a la escena donde Amu estaría en el Royal Garden, cuando conocería a los guardianes por primera vez.

-Bien entonces, ¿Podemos iniciar presentándonos?-pregunto Tadase- Soy el rey, Hotori Tadase. Estoy en quinto grado igual que tú y este es mi shugo chara Kiseki-dijo presentando a su shugo chara, que era como un pequeño rey.

-Reina, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. También estoy en quinto grado y esta chica es Temari- después de acabar mostro a su shugo chara que era como la versión pequeña de una bailarina japonesa tradicional.

-Yo soy el As, soy Yuiki Yaya, estoy un cuarto grado y me encantan las cosas lindas. Y este es Pepe encantada de conocerte-presento a su shugo chara que era una versión pequeña de un bebe.

-Sota, Souma Kukai, sexto grado, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol. Y este es Daichi-y por ultimo Kukai presento a su shugo chara.

-Mmmmm… Yo soy…-Amu tartamudeando trataba de presentarse pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Sabemos todo sobre ti, Hinamori Amu-san-interrumpió Nadeshiko.

-Tú eres muy tímida, eso es lindo-dijo Yaya.

-Y dicen que te dan miedo las historias de terror-agrego Kukai.

-¿Co-como saben todo eso?-pregunto impactada Amu.

-Estar enterado de toda la información personal de los estudiantes es parte de los deberes de un guardián-le respondió tranquilamente Nadeshiko.

-Es mas como invasión de privacidad-exclamo Amu.

-Y estos son tus guardianes chara, Ran y Miki-hablo Nadeshiko mirando a las mencionadas.

Después de toda la conversación y escena pasaron a la escena donde le piden a Amu ser parte de los guardianes.

-¿Podemos contar con que serás una guardiana?-pregunto el rey de los guardianes con unas pequeñas chispas que sacaba de quien sabe dónde.

Amu se sonrojo al ver la cara de su príncipe-N…-solo pudo pronunciar la sonrojada Amu.

-¿N?-repitieron sus shugo charas.

-¡NO!-Amu respondió gritando.

Después de tal respuesta de Amu, Yaya le pregunto el por qué:

-¿Pero por qué no?, si eres guardián puedes hacer todo tipo de cosas.

-Por-por qué no me gustaría ponerme la capa real.

-¿"capa"?-dijo Kukai.

-¿Eso es todo?-agrego Nadeshiko.

-Es algo importante, va completamente en contra de mis reglas de la moda-respondió alterada Amu.

Por su parte Kukai no aguanto la risa y exclamo:-Esta chica, es divertida. Pasaste-dijo en forma de afirmación.

-Eh dicho que no me uno-le reprendió molesta.

-¿Sin importar que?-dijo Tadase, tratando de conversarla mostrándole una cara de súplica.

-¡Lo siento!-grito Amu, al mismo tiempo corriendo a la salida del Royal Garden.

Kukai solo pudo estallar de la risa exclamando:-Ella es genial.

Y así fueron con cada escena hasta llegar a la última donde trataran de convencer a Amu que se una a los guardianes.

Después de un largo y duro día de grabación, el elenco de Shugo chara! Decidieron ponerle fin a su trabajo de hoy eh ir a descansar. Pero Amu aún seguía sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace unas horas en su camerino con Ikuto, tal vez si no hubieran interrumpido ese momento quien sabe que hubiera podido pasar…

* * *

**_Muy bien, yo acá con el capítulo 2, no sé si hubo comedia pero bueno jejejeje, tuve unos reviews pidiéndome que esta historiar fuera fanfic así que aquí esta._**

**_Oficialmente declaro que esta historia será uno de mis otros fanfics C: Gracias por sus lindos reviews y aca las respuestas a los que comentaron:_**

**Black Ross:_ Gracias por tu lindo comentario y tu apoyo, igualmente yo apoyo tus lindos fanfics y me alegra mucho que continuaras tu historia estaré esperando tus actualizaciones._**

**jenii1 : _Enserio gracias por tu lindo comentario me alegra saber que causo risa, no sabía si era muy buena en eso, y sobre lo del capítulo, no descarto la idea de un lemmon, tal vez me anime a hacer uno así que ese capítulo será dedicado a ti jenii1, la más pervertida XD._**

**AmuCool-Spicy15:_ Gracias igualmente por tu lindo comentario, y seguro yo te robe la idea XD (ok.-. mal chiste creo). Saludos y no sé qué más decirte estimada amiga, lo siento._**

**_alejandra vargas: Ok, en eso me tendré que enfocar gracias a tu lindo comentario pero obvio daré oportunidad a las otras parejitas *.* , pero sobre todo AMUTO!_**

**_Eternal- _****_I_****_llusion151: Muchas gracias Ety por dejar tu comentario en mi fanfic, como tú ya sabes soy una de tus seguidoras en tu fanfic y obvio de paso acá decirte que continúes tu historia. Cuídate mi amiga amante de las películas Hindúes. _**

**_Bueno eso es todo gracias por sus lindos reviews, y como siempre esperando sus otros reviews, acepto de todo recomendaciones, halagos, amenazas (okno.-.), bueno de todo._**

**_Su escritora Ruthy-chan_**


	3. Capitulo 3: Delicioso y esponjoso

**_¡Gracias por sus lindos comentarios!_**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo chara! No me pertenece le pertenece a Peach-Pit, si me perteneciera bueno todos sabemos que nos encantaría que party su final fuera Amuto! Así que yo me encargaría de ello xD.**

**Recomendación: Si quieres entender más con claridad esta historia te recomiendo ver el tercer capítulo del anime y si te lo sabes de memoria mucho mejor. (Oh tal vez la has visto muchas veces xD)**

* * *

Blopers, errores y detrás de cámaras del anime "Shugo Chara!"

Capítulo 3: Delicioso y esponjoso ¡Déjenselo esto a Su!

*En los sets del patio del colegio*

-Creí que me estaba entendiendo más con todos. Ahora no se siente así-pensaba una deprimida peli-rosa, mientras veía a sus compañeras de clase irse a sus respectivas casas, cuando…

-Amu-chan-Amu dio un brinco del susto cayéndose al suelo ¿Por qué?, la razón era que la reina de los guardianes Fujisaki Nadeshiko le dio un buen susto por su detrás de Amu.

-Bien, bien. Eres muy asustadiza-comento Nadeshiko.

¿Q-que necesitas?-pregunto aún muy asustada Amu.

-Estaba pensando, que quiero jugar contigo y volvernos las mejores amigas-dijo con una amplia sonrisa la reina de los guardianes.

-Era solo para decirme eso. Probablemente es un truco para que me una a los guardianes.

-¿Así de obvio era?

-Estaba en lo correcto.

-Nadeshiko, intenta eso-opino su shugo chara Temari.

-Bien-Nadeshiko saco algo de su bolsillo y luego mostrándoselo a Amu hablo:-La arma secreta para seducir a Amu-chan: Una foto de Hotori-kun durmiendo.

-¿Por qué querría eso?-pregunto indignada Amu.

-Por que a ti te gusta Hotori-kun ¿cierto?

Después de tan buena actuación fueron directo a otro guion donde quedaran en verse en la cocina de la escuela, para preparan una tarta de frutas (por qué a Tadase le gusta la tarta de frutas).

-¡Corte!-grito el director.

-Perfecto muy buena actuación, tomemos un descanso-aviso el directo desde su megáfono.

***Detrás de cámaras***

-Buena actuación Nagihiko-felicito Amu a su compañero de grabación.

-Gracias, Amu-chan tú también lo hiciste bien.

-¡Chicos!-vino corriendo en dirección a ellos su enérgico amigo Kukai-Buen trabajo-les felicito.

-¡Gracias!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Amu y Nagihiko.

-Oye Nagi, ¿Qué tal se siente usar falda?-pregunto de la nada muy curioso Kukai.

-¿Eh?... ah sobre eso-dijo Nagihiko pensativo-Pues la verdad creo que algo cómodo-dijo algo sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Te ves tan lindo como chica-comento su compañera Amu.

Nagihiko no puedo opinar nada por la vergüenza que tenía, hasta que de repente apareció una señorita de producción, que al parecer tenía un aviso para uno de ellos.

-Amu, al fin te encuentro, te llaman en vestuarios ya debes cambiarte.

-Claro-respondió Amu para ir corriendo directo a vestuarios.

Después de que Amu termino de cambiarse para la siguiente escena, el director llamo desde se megáfono.

-¡Bien a sus posiciones! ¡Y acción!-dio la señal y empezaron a grabar.

***En el set de cocina***

-Oye, no deberíamos estar acá-Amu se quejó con Nadeshiko.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Soy una guardiana-le respondió tranquilamente Nadeshiko.

-Semejante abuso del poder…-comento Amu cayéndole una gotita por el sien (N/A: Estilo Anime como ya conocen.)

Después de unos diálogos más, empezaron grabando las escenas cuando están preparando la tarta, por ultimo cuando Nadeshiko iba en busca de fruta y deja a Amu sola para que siga con el procedimiento de la tarta.

-Pero no estoy segura. ¿Me pregunto si puedo hacerlo sola?-pensó Amu dudosa.

De repente se escuchó una voz diciendo-Tú puedes-y el tazón con la batidora empezaron a moverse por sí solos- Para ser capaz de hacerlo sola: Cambio de perso…

No se puedo terminar la frase ya que alguien dio una palmada, cayéndose la batidora al tazón. Cuando Amu dio vuelta para ver quien fue que hizo ese ruido se dio la sorpresa de quien era.

-Tiempo fuera-dijo aquel joven.

-Tú eres… El de la otra vez-hizo una pausa y prosiguió-¡El chico minino!-exclamo la muchacha.

Ikuto por su parte solo puedo soltar una carcajada. Amu al ver la reacción de Ikuto exclamo:

-Oye, ikuto no te rías-Amu salió de la actuación por ese momento quejándose.

-¡Corte!-grito el director-Ikuto se puede saber ¿por qué te ríes?

-Es una pésima actriz-solo puedo decir Ikuto entre carcajadas.

-¡Tu cállate! Soy una buena actriz-se defendió Amu.

-Pues no parece-bromeo Ikuto.

-¡Ustedes dos basta! Ikuto deja de reírte y vuelve a la actuación.

Ikuto obedecido y volvió en la escena donde se quedaron, después de otros diálogos más siguió la parte donde Amu trata de arrebatarle su huevo a Ikuto, pero accidentalmente se quedan mirando un par de minutos. (N/A: Con esta hermosa escena empecé a amar el Amuto!)

Ikuto y Amu cayeron al suelo. Ikuto estaba encima sobre Amu, apoyado con sus dos manos para que todo su peso no cayera sobre ella.

Mientras el director miraba atento aquella escena, su asistente le susurro: -señor, el jefe del estudio lo quiere ver enseguida.

-Dígale que estoy en plena grabando-le susurro para no hacer mucho ruido para no interrumpir aquella escena.

-Dice que es urgente.

-Ok, ya voy-el director sin decir ninguna señal se retiró de los sets de grabación dejando la escena donde Amu y Ikuto estaban en el suelo.

El camarógrafo seguía tomando la mejor toma de aquella linda escena y uno de sus compañeros de grabación grito:

-¿¡Chicos sabían que la escena termino hace rato!?-grito Kukai refiriéndose a la pareja de aquella escena.

-¿Eh?-dijo Amu.

-¡Amu-chii ya se pueden levantar la escena ya termino!-grito yaya.

Amu muy sonrojada empujo a Ikuto para que se quitara de encima y se levantó.

-¡Volví chicos!-dijo el director entrando con unos papeles en las manos-¿Qué tal la escena?-pregunto a todo el elenco presente en el set.

-Muy bien director-opino el camarógrafo-observe-mostrando unas imágenes de la escena grabada.

-Wauuu… parece que fueran una pareja verdadera ¡Buen trabajo!-opino el director muy sorprendido.

Así pasaron toda la tarde grabando hasta la escena final, cuando Tadase hace si cambio de personalidad, hasta que anunciaron que Amu era la nueva integrante de los guardianes ocupando el puesto del joker.

***Detrás de cámaras***

Todo el elenco del anime, producción y director se encontraban en una pequeña sala donde siempre se juntaban en unas reuniones.

-¿Y para que nos llamaron director?-pregunto el sota de los guardianes.

-Así-exclamo el director-el jefe del estudio me dio este par de mensajes.

-¿Y de quiénes son?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Bueno estas son pequeños mensajes de los fans, que el jefe pidió que las leyéramos unas cuantas con ustedes-contesto el director.

-¿Están de acuerdo?-pregunto la asistente.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a leer una por una.

El primero:

Amo el anime y me encanta, mis personajes favoritos son Ikuto y Amu. ¡Viva el Amuto!

-¿Amuto? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Amu.

-Al parecer se creó como una especie de couple entre ustedes dos, si juntan sus nombres se convierte en uno solo que vendría a ser el Amuto como le llaman-le respondió Nagihiko.

-No puedo creer que tan solo unos capítulos y ya seamos famosos-opino Ikuto.

Segunda:

El anime me encanta, me encanta Tadase es tan kawai. Amo el Tadamu.

-Parece que el "Amuto" no es la única pareja famosa-opino el director.

Tercera:

Una pregunta para la pareja Amuto: ¿Ustedes son solo amigos? ¿O se quieren en verdad?

PD: Amo el Amuto!

-¿Qué responden a eso?-pregunto el director.

-Ikuto y yo somos buenos amigos-respondió Amu.

-Cierto, como me puede gustar una pequeña niña, ah Amu la veo como mi hermana menor-dijo para después darle una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza a Amu.

Todos los mimaron con caras de que no creían nada y prosiguieron leyendo.

Cuarta:

Los chicos del anime son muy lindos. Tadase es tan lindo e Ikuto es tan pervertido y guapo. ¿Habrá un triángulo amoroso? ¡Me encanta el anime!

-¿Un triángulo amoroso? No he pensado en ello pero me gusta la idea-opino el director rascándose la barbilla pensativo.

-Creo que así como estamos estaba bien-agrego Amu.

Quinta:

Me encantan los guardianes, Yaya es tan tierna, Nadeshiko es tan genial su personalidad, Kukai es tan enérgico y lindo; Tadase de miedo su cambio de personalidad.

Y respecto a las parejas bueno yo apoyo el Amuto y el Tadamu aún no tengo favorito.

-Al menos alguien que no pelea por las parejas-opino Tadase.

-Pero si no somos, ni seremos, una pareja de verdad, esto es solo actuación-se quejó Amu.

-El público lo pide Amu-dijo el director-y si es por el público será por el público.

-Bien chicos eso fue todo sé que fueron muy pocos pero va a hacer así después de terminar de cada grabación para saber lo que opino el público de este capítulo, sugerencia o su opinión-hablo la asistente del director.

-Ok-dijeron todo el elenco del anime para después despedirse e irse cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

**_Muy bien, trate de hacer este capítulo lo más largo posible y creo que no quedo tan largo, jeje lo siento. (Y si no lo subía me hacían bullying (?) Bueno eso me dijo una lectora xD)_**

**_Como dije anteriormente no sé si soy buena para lo comedia, pero intente hacer este capítulo algo cómico._**

**_Como siempre espero sus comentarios de que tal les va gustando cada capítulo, acepto de todo. Recomendaciones, halagos, críticas, baldes de agua (okno.-.) bueno creo que quedo claro._**

**_Cuídense._**

**_Su escritora Ruthy-chan_**


	4. Aviso de la autora

**Hola lectores, bueno creo que deje esta historia como algo "abandonada" por decir así, lo siento mucho por dejar esta historia, es que también yo tengo un fanfic (Esto no es publicidad xD) y también necesito avanzar con ella ya que algunos lectores me lo piden.**

**Pero bueno este aviso lo hago porque leí un comentario de una de mis lectoras jenii1 y me pregunto ¿Pensaras hacer todos los capítulos del anime? Ya que como son muchos tendría que hacer mucho trabajo. Y gracias a esa pregunta me puse a pensar y no, no creo que hare todos los capítulos así que llegue a esta conclusión.**

**Si algún lector mío aún sigue me historia (también algunos otros que son nuevos cuentan jeje :3) esto tendrán que hacer.**

**Me dejaran un review pidiéndome el capítulo que quieren que le haga su blooper y lo demás. Ejemplo si un comentario me dice: (es necesario poner si es Doki o Party ya que me podría confundir) **

**Shugo chara! Capítulo 21 (ejemplo)**

**Shugo chara Doki capítulo 34 (ejemplo)**

**Shugo chara Party capítulo 10 (ejemplo)**

**Yo me detallare de ese episodio que me pidieron en el review el próximo capítulo de mi fanfic.**

**El primero en comentar será el ganador que haré el capítulo.**

**Obvio, cuando suba el capitulo, espero ver sus reviews con su opinión de que tal les pareció el capitulo.**

**Muy bien sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (bueno eso espero) **

**Su escritora, Ruthy-chan**


	5. Capitulo 26: El nuevo comienzo

**_¡Volví! Bueno en esta colección… pero bueno ustedes me entienden._**

**_Gracias por aun seguir apoyando mi fanfic, y saber que se maten de risa con el xD. Empecemos y déjenme decirles que pidieron mi capitulo favorito de Shugo Chara!_**

**Declaimer:**** Shugo Chara! No me pertenece le pertenece a Peach-Pit. Lo cual agradezco mucho por inventar el mejor anime que eh visto jejeje (bueno hasta ahora)**

**Recomendación: Si quieres entender más con claridad esta historia te recomiendo ver el capítulo 26 de Shugo Chara! Y si te lo sabes de memoria mucho mejor. **

**Recuerden: pedir que episodio del anime quieren para el próximo capítulo, obvio también dejarme sus opiniones de que tal esta esta capitulo ;)**

* * *

Blopers, errores y detrás de cámaras del anime Shugo chara!

Capítulo 26: El nuevo comienzo

Se estaba grabando el capítulo 26, donde Kukai el Sota de los guardianes se estaba graduando. Kukai le enseño a Amu una nueva técnica para amuleto de corazón, después de ello unas cuantas escenas más y se dieron un descanso.

-Muy bien todos afuera-grito el director a través de su megáfono.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Utau mientras daba un sorbo a su botella de agua.

-Es de noche, y es necesario pasarnos a una escena-le respondió.

-¿Cuál escena?-esta vez pregunto Amu.

-Lee tu guion Amu-le recordó el director para después junto al equipo de producción irse a un callejón listo para aquella escena.

-¿Eh?-Amu volvió a repasar su guion-¿Esta escena? ¿No era para el próximo capítulo?

-Amu en la reunión quedamos que iba a ser para este capítulo-le respondió Ikuto-¿Acaso no prestaste atención?

-Eh… bueno…-dijo mientras extendía su mano atrás de su nuca.

Ikuto solo dio un suspiro, para después seguir a su director.

*Afuera en las calles de Japón*

-Muy bien todos a sus posiciones-dijo el director-Amu en tu lugar- refiriéndose a la peli-rosa.

-Listo-grito Amu.

-Acción-aviso el director y empezó el rodaje.

-Oh… Amu-chan-se quejaba Ran por el estado de actitud de su dueña.

-Al menos sonreí hasta el final-trato de animar Su.

-Pensé que ir de compras, al menos, disminuiría la tensión.

De repente aparecieron las extras, dos mujeres corriendo muy aterradas y agitadas.

-Eso fue aterrador-comento una de ellas-¿Estará viene se chico? Fuimos capaces de escapar solo por él.

-No deberíamos preocuparnos por eso-le respondió su acompañante-Él se veía fuerte y tenía reflejos de gato.

-¿Gato?-pensó Amu mientras oía la conversación aquella conversación.

-Solo vi de reojo, pero parece que uno de ellos llevaba una navaja.

-Mentira…

Amu después de terminar de oír a esas mujeres, corría por toda la calle, buscando al parecer a alguien. Cuando quedo en un callejón pudo ver a un chico tirado con mucha sangre y si era quien lo pensaba, era Ikuto.

-Ikuto… ¿Estas bien?-Yoru le hablaba a su dueño mientras trataba de limpiar sus heridas.

-¿Ikuto?-grito Amu, para después mirar el piso y ver una mancha de sangre-¿Sangre?

-Oh, eres tu-dijo Ikuto imitando una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿E-Estas herido?-pregunto Amu acercándose unos pasos hacia Ikuto.

-Molestas, vete.

Amu no hizo caso a lo que le pidieron y se puso de rodillas, saco un pañuelo de su mochila que llevaba y empezó a limpiar el rostro ensangrentado de Ikuto.

-Esto no es increíble-comento Amu mientras limpiaba la cara de Ikuto-Peleando en este lugar como un verdadero gato callejero.

Ikuto solo permitía que Amu limpiara su rostro, pero por su mente se le ocurrió una pequeña broma para hacerle a su inocente amiga.

-¡Eso duele!-se quejó Ikuto.

-Perdón ¿Estas bien?-Amu se asustó a la reacción de Ikuto.

El peli-azul solo mostro una sonrisa juguetona y picara. Cogió a Amu de su brazo acercándola a su rostro, estaba a punto de decir su línea cuando de repente…

-¡Corte!-grito el director.

-Mooo… ¿Por qué? Si estaban muy bien….-se quejó Yaya haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros.

-La cámara ya no tiene batería-dijo el filmador.

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Utau.

-Que… es necesario conseguir baterías Utau-chan.

-¿Y la escena?-pregunto Tadase.

-Ellos se tendrán que quedar así, a menos que…

-¿Qué?-dijo Ikuto.

-Se den un beso…-me olvide mencionar, el director es amante de la pareja Amuto y muy amigo de todo el elenco del anime, suele hacer bromas debes en cuando.

-Está bromeando ¿Verdad?-pregunto Amu.

-No es necesario… Además Amu es una niña-bromeo Ikuto.

-¡Que no lo soy!

-OK, ok, el hecho es que no lo podemos hacer, si Amu no quiere yo menos…-trato de excusar Ikuto.

-Chicos recuerden es trabajo, solo eso… además ¿Ven una cámara por aquí?-dijo el director-Fueron a buscar baterías para la cámara.

-No es nada malo…-comento Yaya.

-Que no es imposi...-Amu no puedo terminar lo que trataba de decir, porque de repente sintió unos labios sobre su mejilla, era Ikuto, al parecer el cumplió con lo del beso.

-Listo-dijo Ikuto.

-Pero...-trataba de decir el director.

-Usted no específico donde tenía que ser el beso, así que yo cumplí con lo que dijo-Ikuto le interrumpió.

-Odio esta escena…-susurro Amu.

-Volví-grito el camarógrafo-la cámara esta lista, sigamos grabando.

*Volviendo a la actuación*

Despues que Ikuto cogiera a Amu de su brazo y acercándola a su rostro, le dijo:

-Mentí-Amu se sonrojo.

*Detrás de cámaras*

-¿No era necesario el maquillaje en esta escena?-la dijo su secretaria al director.

-Creo que Amu se las arreglo-le respondió el director mirando atento la escena.

-¿En realidad se sonrojo?

-Al parecer si…- respondió el director para el mismo tiempo pensar: "Sabia que no era necesario el maquillaje en esta escena"

*De vuelta a la actuación*

-Imbécil-dijo Amu para después golpear repetidas veces a Ikuto en la cabeza.

-Hey, eso duele.

Ikuto entonces de repente cayo en las piernas de Amu, mientras Amu aun arrodillada se sorprendió por la reacción del neko.

-¿Eh?-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué tipo de situación es esta?-se preguntó Amu.

-¡Está durmiendo con la cabeza en su falda!-exclamaron sus charas conmovidas al ver aquella escena.

-Tal vez este durmiendo con su cabeza en mi falda, pero mi duelen las rodillas y su cabello da cosquillas. Incluso su cabello parece piel-pensaba Amu mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ikuto-Él es como un gran gato, si siempre estuviese así sería un poco más lindo-Amu se estaba acercando a cierta parte donde a Ikuto no le gustan que le toquen, si nos referimos a su oreja.

-No me toques en lugares eróticos-hablo Ikuto cuando se despertó.

-¿Eróticos?-pregunto Amu.

-Mis orejas son mi debilidad, al igual que tu…-Amu recordó cuando Ikuto le mordió la oreja.

Amu alzo la cabeza de Ikuto y despacio lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Corten!-grito el director.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Amu.

-Amu se notó desde aquí que le lanzaste despacio-le respondió su director.

-¿Entonces?

-Haz normal, son miedo, no creo que Ikuto se moleste.

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo-le replico su director-devuelta a sus posiciones-grito-Acción

Amu devuelta cogió la cabeza de Ikuto y sin piedad le lanzo sobre el duro piso de concreto. Ikuto evito gritar ya que ese golpe le resulto muy fuerte.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Eso dolió-se quejó Ikuto mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

-Estaba preocupada por ti. Si tienes energía para hostigarme, debes estar bien-le respondió Amu con ambos brazos cruzados.

-Eso es tangible, ya sabes. Eso no es muy dulce-le dijo Ikuto para después de ello ponerse de pie.

-¿Entonces vienes?

-¿Eh?

-Sígueme. Tu casa está por aquí.

-Él te llevara a casa-nya-hablo Yoru.

Amu solo siguió a Ikuto y a Yoru, según ellos la llevarían a casa pero al parecer no fue así…

-No conocía esta calle-comento Amu mientras miraba esa calle desconcoida para ella.

-Es un atajo-le respondió Ikuto.

Seguían caminando y con el transcurro del camino seguían charlando.

-Ahora por aquí.

-A-aja

-Ahora ahí arriba…

-¡¿Arriba?!

Amu no entendía por que tenían que hacer todas esas cosas que le había guiado Ikuto, con ello no estaban llegando a ninguna parte.

-Esto es definitivamente… ¡El camino de un gato callejero!-se quejó Amu mientras caminaba arriba de un muro, perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Es un atajo-dijo Ikuto.

Amu estaba actuando en perder el equilibrio ya que en realidad estaba de lo más tranquila, pero de repente en verdad empezó a perder el equilibrio, estaba a punto de caer, Ikuto cuando volteo su mirada para ver a Amu, pudo ver que estaba al límite de caerse.

-¡Cuidado!-le dijo Ikuto para después de eso darle la mano a Amu.

-Espera no…-Amu trato de advertirle a Ikuto antes que le de la mano, pero era tarde cuando el le cogía de la mano ambos cayeron atrás del muro, desapareciendo ante las cámaras.

-¡Auch!-Amu se quejó por el golpe.

-¿Estas bien Amu?-pregunto Amu preocupado por su amiga.

-Si… muchas gracias por ayudarme-Amu le agradeció a Ikuto.

-Sabes que siempre te ayudaría Amu-le respondió Ikuto.

Amu no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a Ikuto, por otra parte Ikuto se sorprendió a tal reacción de parte de Amu pero como la consideraba su hermana pequeña él solo pudo responder el abrazo.

-¡Chicos! ¿Estás bien?-grito el director.

Amu se separó de Ikuto con un leve sonrojo y solo puedo responder:-¡S-si! ¡No se preocupen!

Minutos después Amu e Ikuto salieron detrás del muro que cayeron, para después rápidamente seguir con la escena siguiente.

*En el parque de diversiones*

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones Amu e Ikuto, como siempre las charas de Amu molestaron a su dueña pidiéndole que montaran algún juego. Y la típica respuesta de Amu fue No.

-Nadie está viendo de todas maneras-trato de convencerla Ikuto.

Amu empezó a pensar para después de eso decir:-¿Quieren ir?

-¡Vamos!-dijeron las tres charas junto a su dueña al mismo tiempo.

-No debemos ponernos a su altura-nya-comento Yoru. Para después al igual que a su dueño caerles una gotita del cien estilo anime.

Amu empezó a jugar en varios tipos de juegos del parque de diversiones junto a sus charas. Después las tres charas terminaron de jugar, dejando a su dueña sola.

Así pasaron la noche grabando todas las escenas que quedaban del capítulo, pasaron hasta la escena de las tacitas cuando Amu e Ikuto charlaban, hasta la escena donde Tadase estaba hablando con el fundador de los guardianes.

* * *

**_Hasta acá el capítulo!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y amado *u* hice este capítulo con unos momentos Amuto porque bueno… Lo extrañaba xD, así que espero que me den un hermoso ramo de flores (okno.-.) pero bueno espero que les haya puesto de lo más akdhsdjjksdfh jejeje_**

**_Recuerden ponerme en su review que episodio del anime quieren para el próximo capítulo y obvio también su opinión de que tal me quedo el cap (Oh su petición no es aceptable no se enojen : c)_**

**_Y un review porque quieren que este hubiera sido el capítulo 26 del anime xD (okno.-.)_**

**_Saludos! _**


End file.
